Vars (Uber Rare Cat)
Vars is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Lords of Destruction Dragon Emperors event. True form increases his health, attack power and range. Cat Evolves into Dragon King Vars '''at level 10. Evolves into '''God-Emperor Vars at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros: * Has a 50% chance to knockback and slow Black Enemies. * Quick attack animation and rate for an uber, this is especially good against black enemies. * Very high health. (Much higher in True Form.) *Good DPS *Decent range. Even greater in True Form. Cons: * Expensive * Few knockbacks(3). Strategy/Usage * This unit is mainly used as an attack support. With his quick attack animation and knockback ability, he can break through walls of Black enemies. His slowing ability lets your cats progress further towards the enemy's base once the Black enemies are knocked back. * In a more general purpose, his slowing ability helps you to deal with the high speed of Black enemies. As they are easily knocked back, his knockback ability won't be that essential, save for more tough Black enemies such as Le'Noir and Dark Lazer. Unfortunately with Cats of The Cosmos fruits, Vars will only be able to hit one group which would be slowed before the next one rushes in. This will cause him to miss the first group that he attacked, causing him to have less slow time. * His True Form has decent DPS and range, capable of outranging Master A and THE SLOTH. If used effectively, he can be great even against non-blacks. * Main usage can be seen in XP stages, it makes most levels easy even in early-mid game, especially when paired with other anti-Blacks, however he is outclassed quite easily by many anti-blacks. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3740 *Chapter 2: $5610 *Chapter 3: $7480 Upgrading Cost Stats ; Initial Stats : Catfruit Evolution Talents * Knockback: Upgrades knockback chance by 3% per level up to 30% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Curse Immune (100 NP) * Target Relic (100 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20% (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance *Normal Form: A knight cat holding a spiked lance/spear riding a flying dragon. The dragon has a plated body and a bladed tail. Attacks by jabbing the enemy with the lance/spear-like weapon. *Evolved Form: The cat has better armor, its helm covers its face and it has a larger spear. The dragon grows large horns on its head and now has spiked wings, a sharper body, and a sharper tail. *True Form: The cat's armor turns black, the spear is replaced with a halberd, larger still and the same colour as the helm. It follows a pattern with an orange glow. The dragon follows the black and orange color scheme of the God Emperors, and the tail represents an ornamental blade or perhaps a sheath. Trivia *Vars is the only Unit in all the "Dragon-like Units" where it is not the dragon who performs the attack. *Vars is the name of the cat, not the dragon. Unlike all other Dragon Emperors, the name of the dragon is unknown Gallery Vars Attack Animation.gif|Var's attack animation Dragon King Vars Attack Animation.gif|Dragon King Var's attack animation 20180815_142819.gif|God-Emperor Vars' Attack Animation Vars Description.png|Normal form description DKVars Description.png|Evolved form description Screenshot_20181020-215902.png|True form description Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/086.html *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%ce%b5%b5%b3%bb%ce%a5%d0%a5%eb%a5%b9 ---- Units Release Order: '<< Megidora | Kamukura >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats with Knockback ability Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Cats with Talents Category:Anti-Relic Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent Category:Cats with Curse Immunity